Beware The Frozen Heart
by lazybunnbunn
Summary: Elsa finally snaps and decides to freeze the world with her powers. Little does she know a team of five soldiers will be there to stop her evil deeds.
1. Chapter 1

Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining.  
This icy force, both foul and fair,  
Has a frozen heart worth mining.

Cut through the heart, cold and clear.  
Strike for love and strike for fear.  
There's beauty and there's danger here,  
Split the ice apart. 

_Beware the frozen heart._

_**-**_

It had been days since the newly crowned Queen of Arendelle, ran away from home. Her powers had been revealed to the whole kingdom that day. She tried so hard to conceal it, but it didn't happen and why? All because she lost her temper, she became frustrated and upset due to Anna's innocent prying.

"_What are you so afraid of?!"_

"_Enough!"_

Her frustrated response echoed in her head as shame mildly twisted onto Elsa's face. She felt so ashamed for getting upset; she only wished that she could have talked to her sister. She wanted to tell Anna the truth just moments before the incident, but Anna refused Elsa's request of speaking to her in private. The Queen had no choice, staying in Arendelle wasn't an option for her anymore; the wilderness would have to be her new home. It wasn't so bad at first; for the first time in thirteen years, she was happy, she could be herself, she could do whatever she wanted, and most importantly, she was free. No more hiding or hurting anyone.

_Hurting anyone…_

Elsa ceased her footsteps in her ice-covered chamber, the memory of hurting her dear sister, Anna, replayed in her mind. The memory was branded into her brain. Elsa hicked in fear once the memory was over, but more memories just flooded her mind: isolation, fear, her father lashing out at her for accidentally striking Anna. He only did it once, but he realized that his daughter was only a child and he had to be patient with her.

_The King loved his daughters more than anything, and he would never purposely hurt them. He quickly consoled his eldest daughter, and apologized._

"_Elsa, please understand. You were born with a special and beautiful gift, and most people won't see it as that. People are easily frightened at things they do not understand. I didn't mean to blame you for hurting your sister, but you must know that what we're doing is not just for the sake of Anna, but for your own sake as well." The young princess nodded while her father pulled out a small box, inside were a pair of gloves. _

"_These will help. Remember:" Elsa joined in as her father slipped the gloves on her small hands,"Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show." The King smiled at his eldest princess._

"_That's my girl."_

"Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show."

She repeated those words over and over and over for thirteen years. What exactly was she concealing? Was it her emotions-her heart? The Queen grew frustrated, and with a grunt she slammed her fist against an icy wall. Her feelings had been hidden from everyone, she couldn't possibly talk to her father about how she felt about all this, she was too afraid, afraid that her she would lose control of her powers again, and terrified that her parents wouldn't understand. And then there was that awful day that they had to leave for business. They said they would come back, but instead of a welcoming party, there was a funeral. The only person she could talk to, the only person she felt that loved her had died, and she was left all alone to grieve.

A tear streamed down Elsa's face as the pain began eating away at what was left of the kindness and warmth in her heart. In the three years she tried to relieve herself, she felt her heart hardening and overtime, cold. Elsa began ringing her hands nervously; she could feel herself falling apart.

"No…get it together...get it…tog...ether…"

And then it hit her, should she calm down? She had a right to be angry, she held in so much for so long and really, what **did** she owe these people? They dubbed her a sorceress, a wicked monster.

"If a wicked monster is all they can see, then a wicked monster they will get." She muttered hatred and anger lingering in each word.  
"I'll show them, I'll show them all just how _wicked_ I can be." Her heels quickly clattered through her chambers, leading her to the balcony that showed her a land that was covered in light snow. Elsa…no-The Snow Queen-wanted everyone to feel just how cold her heart was, rapidly, growing. She would curse the Kingdom of Arendelle with her snowstorm, and soon, the world. With a swift flick of her wrist, a blizzard began to form in the distance. The storm was in sync with the Queen's hand movement, which caused a dark chuckle to form in her throat. Because for the first time in forever, she was in control, and no one could stop her.

Hours had gone by after Elsa's icy fury left Arendelle in a permafrost state. A satisfied grin stained her lightly colored lips, until loud thumps could be heard on the doors of her ice castle. This surprised Elsa, but when she put the pieces together, she knew it had to be trouble. It had to be an ambush, but the Queen was prepared. The doors to her home were slowly opening up for the intruder, while she hid carefully behind a wall next to the staircase that led to her palace entrance. Everything was silent, only the sound of the intruder's footsteps were filling the air; slowly, but surely were they heading towards the Snow Queen's way. Elsa's heart raced with anticipation, a hand was stretched across her chest; gathering as much energy as she could. Whoever had intruded in on her was in for a rude awakening.

"Elsa?" the intruder called softly; their boot finally connecting with first step of the frozen staircase, but Elsa couldn't hear the soft call, due to hearing her own heart drowning out another sound. Elsa sprang from around the corner, flicked her wrist and blasted the intruder with a flurry of ice. There was a feminine yelp, which made Elsa grow curious, a woman had intruded on her? A small, thick cloud of ice and snow clouded the air, and covered the body that entered her home. When Elsa felt it was safe, she began to stroll casually toward the person she hit, but when the debris cleared, Elsa could finally make out the features of red hair styled in twin braids, "Ann-"

"Anna!" A concerned male voice called from outside. Could it have been Hans? The man wasted no time in running to the fallen princess's side. This wasn't Hans it was a different man entirely.  
"Anna…!" He called again as he scooped the young princess in his arms to gently shake her awake. Anna stirred slightly, she was safe, which made Elsa exhale a breath she didn't even know she was holding in.

"She travelled all this way to reason with you, and you attack her!" The ice carver growled, he was furious and couldn't understand why anyone would do that to someone they love.

"Elsa…" The princess's voice called weakly, but the Queen had already turned away from the pair. She felt sick, hitting the sister the way she did shook her to the core, yet she still kept her composure.

"Leave." She sternly demanded; Elsa wouldn't hear a word of protest, only a remark from Kristoff.

"Gladly." He was careful with the wounded princess, as he rose to his feet, but Anna was rapidly recovering from the blast.

'_Leave?'_ The red head thought, after coming all this way to talk some sense into her sister, they were just going to leave? She didn't even get a chance to say 'hello'!  
"No…" Anna spoke hoarsely, "Not without Elsa."

"Anna I…" Elsa hesitated, she felt like she was going to choke on her words, but she knew deep down, that if she didn't spit those words out, Anna would never leave.

"No Elsa, not without you!" Anna shouted as she wiggled her body around, signaling for Kristoff to set her to her feet, but incase Elsa tried anything else, he remained very close.  
"Please, come hom-"

"I never want to see you again, Anna!" The words echoed and lingered throughout the room, giving Anna a moment to process the words, since her world was moving in slow motion. Elsa knew what she had to say to get her sister away from her and she knew that if she turned around to see the look on the redhead's face, she would die. So instead, she marched off into her chambers leaving Anna to watch, and paralyzed with heartache.

"Anna…" Kristoff called softly, slowly snapping Anna back into reality.  
"I'll take you home now…" The ice carver felt so bad for his red haired friend. Anna always spoke so much of her sister, so high and mighty, and then her world just falls apart. And what made everything worse, Anna had grown terribly silent.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of school bells rang in the air, signaling all faculty and students that it was officially summer vacation time. "WHOO!" Cheered a silly blonde girl, her arm quickly hooking around her nerdy friend. "Ami, it's officially summer! You can put the books down now." She giggled.

However, the pretty nerd only smiled, "Oh, Usagi, you know it never matters to me the seasons! A book will always be great to me!" Ami smiled, which set off a reaction for Usagi to giggle and give her a warm smile. Usagi should have known better though, she knew her friend was the biggest bookworm around. She'd never put a book down, but in the rare cases she **could** get Ami to put a book down; they always had the most fun.

"We should hurry and meet up with Rei at the temple. She called before I left this morning and said she had urgent news. Something about one of her visions." Ami nodded at her blonde friend's message. She took her heroine duties just as serious as bookwork. The girl's gathered the last bit of their old school work, stuffed them into their bags, and quickly left for their destination. Luckily for them it would only be a ten minute walk.

Meanwhile, at the Hikawa Shrine, a lone shrine maiden was kneeled down in front of a burning blaze, eyes shut tight. As the shrine maiden concentrated, she thought about her previous vision a vision of a storm, but something was different about this one. It wasn't your typical scattered thunderstorm, followed by sunshine. This storm was filled with ice and snow. Rei shivered at the thought and broke out of her concentration; she sighed in frustration, and soon, calmed herself. She needed to breathe and relax; stressing out about it wouldn't make anything easier.  
"Steady…" She murmured to herself. As soon as her body relaxed and her mind was calm, she began to meditate and fall back into her trance.

It was dark at first, like the void of space but with no stars to guide her. Soon, a very bright light had shined and Rei could see her true self, the soldier of fire and passion-Sailor Mars. She was marching through the void, seeming determined since her hands were balled into a fist. Eventually, the darkness faded into a town, it was Tokyo but something was off. The streets weren't filled with life, like they usually were, and there was a blistering chill emitting from the west. The soldier of fire continued on through the dead streets to see something else abnormal, ice was forming beneath her feet, causing her to slip and fall flat on her rear. Mars shuddered in shock and watched as the ice began to travel for miles in front of her, consuming everything in sight. Tokyo was completely frozen over. The shadow of dark clouds began to loom above Mars's head, as a reaction, her head swung around to witness something horrible. Her comrades, her loved ones, were also frozen solid. This made Rei break out of her trance, her heart racing.

"Rei, we're here!" A cheerful voice shouted from the front of the shrine, Rei's cue to take a break. The trio gathered outside for fresh air and Rei discussed her recent visions, excluding the part of seeing her loved ones frozen.

The blonde relaxed against the wooden post that helped hold up the shrine, "Ah, Rei you worry too much! Besides it's the start of summer vac-"

"That doesn't mean the bad guys will take a break!" Rei interrupted, her tone was stern which made both of her friends tense up.

"She's right, Usagi, and Reis vision's are never wrong." Ami pointed out; the shrine maiden's heart skipped a beat, causing her to gasp slightly. Usagi and Ami gave Rei concerned looks, maybe she was tired.

"C'mon Rei, you should rest." Usagi suggested as she helped her friend back inside the temple, she figured Rei had been meditating all day. "I'll fix you something to eat." Ami decided to stay outside a bit longer; something about what Rei said was on her mind.

"Thanks." Rei smiled, but the horrid thought of her vision didn't leave her mind, which quickly caused her smile to fade.

Back in Arendelle, the kingdom was in fear; few had the guts to leave, while many decided that it was better to stay. This was the coldest Arendelle had ever gotten, even in the winter it wasn't this cold.

"Hang on Anna. We're almost back in Arendelle." Kristoff soothed, but Anna still hadn't uttered a word since they left the North Mountain. She stared down, blankly at her hands that rested against Sven's back. Kristoff frowned, he knew taking her to see Elsa would be a bad idea, but this was an extreme. "Anna…" He began as his mitted hand rested on the pink fabric she wore on her shoulders, but he really didn't know what to say to her. Saying 'it will be ok' would have been awful. He sighed and slid his hand off her shoulder. But something caught his attention the white streak in Anna's hair was spreading. "A-Anna, your hair, it's turning white!"

Anna finally snapped out of her sorrowful state and watched as the white streak thickened in her braid. She shivered, feeling ice cold, as her body went limp and began to slump forward. Kristoff grabbed a hold of her before she fell of the reindeer and let her rest back against his chest. "Hang on Anna, I think I know someone who can help. Change of plans Sven, we're going home!" The reindeer made an excited groan and quickly changed courses.

"_Hang in there._"

Rei had finally awoken from her slumber hours later, the words 'hang in there' echoed in her mind, and by an unfamiliar voice. She had no idea who it could have been, since she didn't have many male friends. The shrine maiden had to push the thought back due to being greeted by her friends.

"We've got trouble." Usagi announced, "Look!" since Usagi's voice was urgent, Rei quickly rose out of bed and followed her friend outside. The blonde's slim finger pointed to a dark cloud that was fast approaching, it seemed to have rolled in from the west. A black cat, with a crescent moon symbol embedded on her forehead, and a similar white cat hopped on to the shrine's porch.

The black cat, Luna, quickly approached the secret pyres soldier. "Rei, we've heard all about your vision, and something tells me that there's more to it than just a blizzard freezing everything." Rei was taken aback by Luna's words. She really didn't want to answer and hoped that something would break the cat's concentration.

"Where are Minako and Makoto?" Usagi asked, saved by the blonde…Rei quietly exhaled a breath she was holding in.

"They were both hanging out at Minako's house," The white cat, Artemis, began, "but when they heard of this snowstorm, they both took off ahead. The news reporter said it was coming from the west, a very small kingdom called Arendelle." When the cat finished, he gave a worried look and began to stare off at the dark cloud. "I'm really worried…" He was always concerned about the girls, Minako especially.

"_**V-Kick**_!"

Shouted the soldier of love-Sailor Venus- she had managed to kick open the thick ice door of the Snow Queen's castle. She was angry, she finally had the time to go on a date with a cute boy she met from the arcade, but due to the recent trouble, she had to kick villain butt.

"Alright, you creep! Where are you!?" Venus shouted as she began to search the room for the culprit of this sudden winter. The sound of heels slowly clattering against the frozen ground had caught her attention; Elsa was making a slow get away to her chambers. But something seemed off about the Queen as she did, she had a strange faint, dark, aura glowing around her. "Get back here!" Venus shouted as she quickly followed behind her.

Elsa reached her room, but was greeted by another girl, clad in the same uniform as the girl who was pursuing her, but her main color scheme was green. She stood tall at the entrance of Elsa's balcony, a hand resting on her hip.

"I hope you weren't trying to get away from us, you monster." Sneered the soldier of thunder-Sailor Jupiter. The harsh words of Venus and Jupiter really got to the Queen, making that faint aura around her much more visible. It just wasn't fair, who were they to call her these cruel words; they had no idea what she had been through up until now. The words had finally eaten away the last bit of her heart.

Elsa raised her head from the ground; her eyes were drained of any life she had left. She then held her hand out as she spoke, "You think I'm a monster as well? Then I'll show you what a monster can do." Her hand glowed, quickly producing a thick sword made of ice. Elsa felt incredible, as such power began to flow through her veins as she lunged forward to strike Jupiter.

Jupiter swiftly dodged the strike, but was very surprised by the Elsa's movement. Jupiter aimed directly for the Queens face in attempt to jab Elsa with her elbow, but Elsa was just a tad quicker. She put up an ice wall just before Jupiter could hit her. Jupiter's impact caused a circular crack in the thick ice, however, this didn't faze Elsa, so she took this time to build an ice barrier around the thunder soldier.

"Stop!" Venus shouted as she ran towards Elsa, but the Queen was too focused on freezing her opponent. "Venus love-me chain!" Venus flicked her wrist and wrapped her chain around Elsa's. The Queen's hollow eyes, glared at Venus. How dare this brat interrupt her.

"Venus, run!" Jupiter hollered, Elsa's powers were growing stronger. Just getting here was already an obstacle due to the weather, but now she could really feel the extreme of Elsa's ice.

"Not without you!" The blonde snapped, her gaze now meeting Elsa's cold look. "Let her go." Venus warned, she gave a strong pull at the chain. "Now!" She demanded.

But Elsa only laughed, let her go? Now _they_ were giving her orders? "I don't think so." Elsa replied callously. The Queen raised the sword above her head and slashed down on Venus's chain. The owner watched in horror as her chain disappeared, and what was to happen next. Once the Snow Queen's wrist was free, she turned around and thrust her ice sword, piercing through the ice barrier she had created around the thunder heroine and right through Jupiter's heart. With her last bit of strength, Jupiter reached out to her friend, but her body was now transforming into a thick plaster of ice. And the last bit of breath she held in, had escaped through her mouth and faded into the air.


End file.
